


A Most Dangerous Passtime

by pricingham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: While Gaston finds relief in some woman, LeFou finds it in his hand.





	A Most Dangerous Passtime

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am bc i had nothing better to do,  
> have this while i dont update the war fic even tho i jst did i guess!  
> I Tried

LeFou groaned and turned around for the nth time. He could still hear Gaston from the other side of the house and, to be quite honest, he was impressed with his stamina. Of course, he'd be fine with it if all he could hear was Gaston. But unfortunately he had company. And a very loud one at that.

He finally sighed when he heard her yell something indistinguishable. LeFou's eyes were closed and he was finally drifting off when he heard it.

A feral growl.

It sent a shiver down his spine and made him moan softly.

Of course in all the years of sleeping over at Gaston’s he had to have heard his friend overnight when he had company — the walls were thin, after all — but never, until then, had he heard him come. And now he couldn't stop thinking about _that thing_ being breathed out against his ear as Gaston fucked him. And Gaston fucking him, period. Or just touching him, kissing him. And he had to stop before he— Nope, already happened, great. He was already hardening.

LeFou tried to think about something else. Something other than that mouth, and that jaw, and those pecs, and those biceps, and that _cock—_  That wasn't working. And the fact his hand kept sliding down his underpants wasn't helping either. He moaned into his pillow as his fingers ran up and down his shaft, as his mind made him fantasize that those were Gaston’s. He gasped and his eyes flew open. He couldn't do this with Gaston in the house.

So, he lied on his stomach and tried to go back to sleep, only to start rocking his hips against the mattress. What if he heard him became more of a thrill, rather than a fear. Maybe LeFou _did_ want Gaston to hear him. Maybe he could still get behind him. Fuck him hard.

Another whimper slipped past his lips and LeFou was officially getting tired of the teasing. He pushed the white bloomers a little past his ass, eyes still closed, and lapped at his hand. Then he wrapped it around his cock, tight. Gaston would be rough, right?, he thought. Of course he would. He'd want LeFou to submit to him completely. Let him use him.

He whimpered again, stroking himself a little faster, his free hand gripping at his pillow. LeFou began thinking about him again. He had seen him naked before, so not much imagination was needed. LeFou smirked to himself, biting at his lip. All those women thought they were so lucky they could touch Gaston. Well, _LeFou_ got to see him naked nearly every week. And Christ, was it something.

The way Gaston’s muscles shifted when he got rid of his shirt was breathtaking. Gaston himself was breathtaking.

His strokes began to get faster as his mind wandered down from Gaston's shoulders to his crotch. “Fuck,” he whispered. He was already big when soft. Thinking about how big he became when hard made LeFou's head reel. He wanted it, he needed it.

He switched positions, moving to lie on his back this time. As his right hand jerked him off faster by the minute, his left travelled up to his lips. LeFou moaned gently as he got two fingers past his teeth, and then again when he added a third. He thought about it constantly. Gaston fucking his mouth as LeFou jacked off in front of him. It became hotter and hotter the more he thought about it. He shuddered at the thought of Gaston simply using him. He withdrew his fingers and moved his hand to grip at his ass.

LeFou let out a high pitched whine. Loudly. His eyes opened wide as he glanced over at the door, his hand flying to clasp at his mouth. After a moment of silence, he got back to his self-indulgence.

He now thought about himself lying on his stomach, ass up, legs apart. And Gaston’s strong hands gripping at his thigh and pulling at his hair as he fucked him. LeFou's eyes fluttered half-closed as the flicks of his wrist quickened, his thumb spreading precum over the head and the shaft. The added lubrication was something he didn't know he needed. It all made him think about Gaston coming, growling like _that_ into his ear. LeFou gasped against his hand. His hips moved on automatic, LeFou unable to do something about it. Tears welled in his eyes as he got closer and closer and _closer_. All he had to do was think about Gaston pulling out and giving him a pat on his ass dripping with cum and—

“ _Gaston_ ,” he gasped, his hips stuttering as white stripes of cum spilled across his stomach.

He gulped in air. Then let his hips fall to the mattress and let go of his cock. LeFou closed his eyes and smiled, not bothering to clean himself up or to pull his underpants up. He turned around, pulled his sheets up to his chin and got ready to finally get his much deserved sleep.

But his door creaked open. “LeFou?”

He froze. Oh no, had he heard him? He had. LeFou turned around and rubbed his eyes. “Hm?”

“Did you call me?”

He shook his head. “I was asleep; you woke me up,” he lied.

Gaston hummed. “Alright. Sorry about that," he said, sounding all but convinced.

"It's okay," he squeaked.

Yeah, Gaston had  _definitely_ heard him.


End file.
